


Summer in the City

by Lucky107



Series: In the Ghetto [9]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: Thick wafts of billowing white smoke dance against the dark.





	Summer in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Summer in the City - The Lovin' Spoonful - 1966

The lights are off and the heavy curtains keep most of the sunlight out of the dingy motel room; the only light left is the dim glow of the burning joint and thick wafts of billowing white smoke dance against the dark.  It's midsummer in Louisiana and the whole city smells like swamp.

On days like this Briana Byrne almost wishes she were back in Empire Bay—almost.

Stripped down to her skivvies with Daniel's head on her middle, she runs a hand through his sweaty dark hair and takes another hit.  The tousled bedspread pools around them like a nest, but if Briana were a bird she sure as hell wouldn't still be in this shithole...

"B, gimme that—"

But when Daniel reaches up for the joint, he instead finds Briana pressing a hot kiss into the palm of his hand.  She traces kisses all the way from his hand to his shoulder before moving to plant a wet, smoky kiss on his lips.  It's sloppy and awkwardly upside down, but she tastes like stale coffee and marijuana and it ignites a spark in him.

Before they know it the remainder of their clothing has been cast to the floor and the joint has been left to smolder in the bedside ashtray, long forgotten.

Daniel guides Briana into his lap, one leg on either side of him to maximize her leverage, but she starts off agonizingly slow.  With one hand perched on either shoulder, her hot breath tickles against his neck and drives him _crazy_.  Soon she's competing with the invigorated thrusts of his hips in a display akin to riding a bull.

Unlike the other men in her life, there's an art to having sex with Daniel Burke—it's as thrilling as any drug, but it takes a lot of well-earned trust and just a little bit of raw endurance to reach that pique.

And when she does, Briana hollers.

All of that honed technique and majesty come to a head in a flash of white lightning and the heat of the Louisiana summer is long forgotten to the heat of that moment.


End file.
